Hiearchy of Evolution
by Ryusei no Toushiro
Summary: Man's constant experimentations on the field of eternal evolution for their desired paradise...This time, have they tampered too much?
1. CHAPTER ZERO : WEAVING OF THE THREADS

Hiearchy of Evolution  
a Parasite Eve II fanfic  
by Ryusei no Toushiro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Date: 23/04/2002  
Author's Notes: Finally, I'm starting on a PE2 fanfic! This is dedicated to my buddies at GameFAQs' Parasite Eve 2 board; namely DKB, Barrakudas, Karpah, Pyst Dude, lyingbastard, HengkyGun, heavenknight20, SMOLDAR and archunit x. well, you guys, hope this is as good as DKB's!  
  
And again, standard disclaimers apply. Parasite Eve 2 and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to SQUARE. I am merely borrowing them for this story. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the darkness of the room, dimly illuminated by the lighting off of the computers and the various tubes scattered around it, a figure could be seen making his way to one particular computer. Putting down one MP5, the one on his right hand, onto the cubicle's table he started up the computer. Also placed his other MP5 down as he began to access the information.  
  
A bleeping sound came from the computer, then another. The boy smashed his fist down against the table, shaking the weapons on it as a woman wearing a skin-tight black costume entered, carrying a DOT50 Desert Eagle with a Sight Scope on it. "What's wrong now, Ryusei? Thought you were the mechanical tech-wiz." She mocked, smiling as she brushed her brown hair.  
  
"Well Kurumi, if you want praise then here it comes. I need your help," Ryusei said, moving away from the computer as Kurumi made her way to it. Taking out a small palm-sized computer, she took some wires from it then attached it to the computer's hard drive. Then she began typing, overriding the password verification with an auto-password code system. Entering the main database, she pulled the wires off then smiled as she moved aside for Ryusei. "Well, there you go."  
  
"Thanks, Kurumi. Say...where's Barrakudas? Thought he went Route B," asked the boy as he accessed more of the information, his fingers typing in quick motions. Opening up several windows and reading several of the datas, he seemed to be intrigued more and more, pulling up more windows. The girl tapped the gun against her leg as she looked around and replied at the same time. "Well, he said he'd be with us soon. Just wanted to check the security, I guess." Suddenly she was taken by surprise at the boy's loud cussing.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell...?!" Ryusei gasped out. One particular information about an upcoming project of Axlestar, the corporation they had just infiltrated (well, at least their Genetics Division), caught his whole interest. "Project Genesis...? A project research depending wholly on the cellular evolution of living beings...Hmm, what's this? Research on long life?..."  
  
"What do you mean?" curiously asked the girl, approaching Ryusei to check out as well. "Hmm...they also have information about the strange occurrences 5 years ago in new York...this is getting interesting."  
  
A person suddenly entered the room, disrupting the two's activities, and for a moment the brown-haired girl locked her Magnum on the intruder. Then brought it down as she recognized who it is due to the black "ninja-style" suit. "Barra. You pretty much scared us both."  
  
The new arrival, armed with a shotgun recognizable as a PA3, smiled then approached them. "So what's up? Found anything sappy? The guys back home won't like it if we screw up and return empty handed."  
  
"Hardly," said the boy, bringing up more information. "We got enough information to bring this whole project down on them before they pretty much start it...but..."  
  
"But what?" asked Barrakudas, shotgun leaning on his shoulder. "So what's stopping us?"  
  
"Project Genesis is merely a second-stage project. the first one's been implemented. Project 'Eden Garden'. Sounds familiar?"  
  
"No way..." said the girl, shaking her head. "Can't we do anything?"   
  
Much to her dismay, the boy responded with a shake of his head. "We can't...the best we can do is inform the guys and get ready for this. Let's go, we got what we want." He then took out a small palm-sized computer, but this time entered a floppy-like device that was connected to it into the computer's floppy disk drive. Then he began to copy the data that they had just seen, and much more.  
  
Another one suddenly barged in, and this time four weapons were trained on the intruder; two submachine guns, a shotgun and a magnum. But as again, the person was recognizable, donning the same black suit the three had. Only Ryusei was different, wearing a trenchcoat with a black shirt and pants as well as hidden weapons underneath. "HeavenKnight. DON'T do that again," said Barra, and the latter smiled.  
  
"Well, we have no time to waste guys. Security's gonna be let loose on us pretty soon." Cocking his M4A1 Rifle with a Hammer attachment, he waved them to the door. "Come on, let's go."  
  
The three began to make their way to the door, but Ryusei stayed behind by the computer. Annoyed, HeavenKnight turned to him. "Hey, Ryu, we have no time to waste! They're gonna be after our ass pretty soon! Let's go!"  
  
"Just a little more..." replied the boy, tensing as he waited for the palm-sized device to finish copying all of the information. 87%... "Come one, come on..."  
  
Suddenly the alarms blared, and the three were startled. "Dammit! Now we're toast!" shouted Barrakudas. But the boy, who was the cause of their problems, shook his head. "Just go! I'll stay behind to make sure I finish this!"  
  
Kurumi turned to approach Ryusei, concern in her voice. "Ryusei! What are you..."  
  
"JUST GO!" he shouted, pointing the MP5 in his left hand at them. "Go now! HeavenKnight and Barrakudas should be more than enough to make sure you guys get out. I'll do it my own way!"  
  
"Come on..." whispered HeavenKnight as he brought Kurumi with him, Barrakudas staying behind them. Turned to look back at their remaining comrade for a few moments then left.  
  
Cocking both submachine guns in his hand, Ryusei smiled. Picked up the device, slipped it into his pocket then left through the other way. "I guess that Porsche we saw in the parking lot might be useful now..."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Aya smiled, walking down the streets of Los Angeles with her sidearm hidden safely away. Just after a night of target practice in MIST, it was her time to return back to her and Eve's apartment. She just hoped that Eve wouldn't get all angry with her... "Nah, she'd just respond at me with that knowing smile that she'd always do." Eve was pretty much having a pretty good new leash on life; already in Third Year of her High School years, and popular with everyone especially with the boys.  
  
"Ah well. She's in that age anyway, so it's natural for boys to gawk over her. She must be annoyed by that." Smiling to herself, she continued on the way back...  
  
Suddenly a loud screeching sound was heard behind her; probably from tires, she told herself. Then the roaring sound of a car's engine was not hard to ignore this time, and she turned around to see what it was all about.  
  
A Porsche 911 GT2, roaring in high speeds. Sounds of police sirens behind the vehicle; probably not too far, yet not too near either, were audible. But she dismissed it off as maybe another robbery, ignoring to help the cops with their job. After all, she was only a MIST FBI and strictly only an A/NMC hunter, nothing more.  
  
Then she was surprised even more as the car drifted to a stop besides her, the passenger door opening with the driver beckoning her to enter. "Get in!!"  
  
"What the hell?! What the hell do you mean?!" Aya was bewildered by the sudden turn of events, but then she was even more surprised by what came next.  
  
"Miss Brea, we don't have any more time! Get in the car now!" Out of curiosity, she entered the vehicle hurriedly then closed the door as the car roared to life.  
Then she turned to the driver, hand on her Beretta M93R, and noted that there were even more people - three, in the backseat of the car. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"We don't have time to explain the whole detail to you, Miss Brea. Right now, you have to trust us," the driver said as he swerved between lanes dangerously.  
  
"Oh really now. What do you mean, trusting a bunch of strangers I hardly even know?" Aya replied, sarcastic. But then came another piece of interesting news. "Right now you have no other choice. You HAVE to trust us. Your little sister; Eve, is in danger right now," said a male from the backseat.  
  
"Eve? How come you people know us both? what is going on?!" Aya replied, this time panicky. Eve? What was going to happen to her?  
  
A brownhaired girl from behind, armed with a Sight Scoped-Desert Eagle, tried to comfort her. "Don't worry. We're not with the bad guys. But right now, you have to completely trust us. Please?"  
  
After a while, the MIST agent recovered her composure. "Okay. I'll help you guys out. But after this, tell me the whole thing, okay?"  
  
The driver nodded. "Of course. We'll tell you all about it. Now, where's your apartment?"  
  
Aya's eyes batted open in surprise. "Well. Now that got me. I thought you knew everything about me." She smiled, removed it from her face then began to lead them the way.  
  
Hoping that Eve was still alright... 


	2. CHAPTER ONE : AWAKENING OF THE DARKNESS

Hiearchy of Evolution  
a Parasite Eve II fanfic  
by Ryusei no Toushiro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Date: 24/04/2002  
Author's Notes: Chapter One. The first one was a prologue of sorts; this time, I'm introducing the whole group!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Parasite Eve 2 and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to SQUARE. I am merely borrowing them for this story. Thank you.   
  
Also, most of the people represented here are those in the PEII Board in GameFAQs. I don't own them (duh!); I just have freedom to use their names in this story as much as I can.  
  
Oh yeah, DKB can I use the introductions you used on the group as well as the same chain of commands? I just liked that. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE : INTERMISSION. AWAKENING OF THE DARKNESS.  
  
The car skid to an immediate stop in front of the apartment building where Aya stayed, and four people emerged from it; Aya, armed with her M93R, Kurumi with her Magnum, Barrakudas with his PA3 and HeavenKnight with his M4A1. The three now wore casual clothings that were hidden beneath their black get-ups earlier; the said get-ups now in the backseat of the car.  
  
"Go ahead and let Miss Brea lead the way. I'll go ditch the cops and return to the hideout. Don't worry, I'll be back pretty quick," Ryusei said as he started the car. Immediately after that the car's engine roared to life, the vehicle immediately burning tires on the streets as it left.  
  
The four made their way in and up the fourth floor, grateful that much of the people were in their rooms. Else they'd raise hell for seeing weapons brought in. Hurriedly running through the hallways, they soon reached it. Room 425. Aya fumbled, searching for her keys for a moment, then found them. Quickly unlocking the door, she pushed it open and entered the room, the three folowing her behind...  
  
Nothing. Nothing was out of order. There was Eve, doing her homework on her desk. Everything was right as she left it. What was going on...?  
  
"Wha? Oh, hello Aya," said Eve as she turned to her with a smile, momentarily surprised. "You're back, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm back," said Aya with a smile as well. Then turned to the people behind her, whispering. "What were you guys talking about?! No one's here!"  
  
"We got here just in time," said HeavenKnight. The whole group entered the room, with him closing the door. "Who knows, they may have already deployed their troops, yes, but with the chaos that Ryusei did in driving here we've gained a lead over them. Now this turns to a waiting game."  
  
"Waiting game...? Ah well. Might as well make yourselves comfortable before your friend gets back." Aya said, inviting them to rest for a while. And they did; Kurumi sank onto the bed with a huge smile, Barra taking a drink of water to satisfy his thirst earlier and HeavenKnight merely sitting against the wall, M4A1 Rifle ready in his hands.  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours, Aya?" she asked, now a mischievous smile on her lips. Aya shook her head. "Not really."  
  
A knock against the door. "Room service," said a voice outside. Eve stood up turned to answer the door. Then, the four's (minus Eve) eyes widened as the heard a low hissing sound, one coming from...  
  
An energy saber. Then the door burst open in an explosion of wood splinters as a creature stood before them, which Aya recognized as a GOLEM-like creature. Except this one had total silver plating over it's body, had an upright, more humanly position and had two energy blades in each hand. As soon as it made itself known to them despite the gunfires now erupting from each, it immediately ran up to Eve, snatching up the little girl in the process. Then it crouched down and ran through the window, shattering the glass and making its way outside.  
  
It was home free...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ryusei sighed, leaning against the blue van's side as he waited for his companions, his hands brushing against the .44 Mongooses holstered at his sides. Axlestar was after the girl, yes, but since he took a quicker and shorter route here...  
  
Suddenly he saw a mirror from the fourth floor shatter, a figure in silver holding someone on its shoulder. Then it fell on the sidewalk in front of Ryusei, and he made out the figure. It was a man in total silver plating with two energy blades now disabled, holding a blond girl...'Eve', he knew, on his left shoulder. Audibly, he could hear the person's deep breathing, as if through a respirator device inside the man's facemask.  
  
Drawing his two magnums he immediately pointed them at the stranger, eyes narrow. "Okay. I don't know who the hell are you, but drop the girl."  
  
The GOLEM-like creature faced him, activating his laser blades. "I'd love to stay and fight you for her, but the Boss won't cut me some slack. Maybe another time?"  
  
"I said now," replied Ryusei, firing several shots at the creature. Almost immmediately they impacted against his armor, yet the GOLEM merely laughed. "Weapons don't do much against us, but we'll see what your fist can do." It then released Eve who was unconscious from the shock, placing her against the wall as it began to advance on the boy. Its energy blades humming deeply to prove a point.  
  
"Foolish...no one fights with fists much now," said Ryusei calmly as he returned his magnums to their holsters. "But if you insist..." he said, hand drawing to his back.  
  
The GOLEM began to slowly approach him, one step from another. Then, it crouched - and leaped at the boy with sudden quickness, yet the boy was not even surprised. Brought its energy blade forward, hoping to sink it into the boy's flesh which would emit a cry of pain from him...  
  
Yet the cry of pain came from itself. From the .50 Magnum bullet that pierced into his skull. From the .50 ITI Desert Eagle that was placed against his head. From the boy that stood there, his right hand holding the magnum that emitted the deathshot. Then it fell, dead, weapons disabled.  
  
Aya, Kurumi, HeavenKnight, and Barrakudas all emerged from the building, surprised at the scene. "How'd you..." asked Aya in surprise, but found the boy immediately carrying Eve in his arms and bringing her into the van. "No time to waste!" replied the boy. "The cops will be here soon...not knowing what's going on. Kurumi, HK, Barra, in the van, now!"  
  
After HeavenKnight took off the GOLEM's energy weapons, he boarded the van then closed the door. The vehicle then turned, leaving the place.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Aya. "You still haven't told me what's going on."  
  
"We're going to the 'Den'," answered HeavenKnight. "At least there, you two would be safer, and we'd clear up all the issues there."  
  
The radio of the vehicle started to emit static as soon as Ryusei opened it, then he took its speaker and spoke to it. "'Den' do you copy? Night shift is over, we're heading back. Got two new presents for D."  
  
"P1r4t8r here," said a voice from the speaker. "Well, D would be glad to here that, but...we've got a problem."  
  
Ignoring the weight of the sleeping Eve brushing against his right shoulder, Ryusei handed the speaker to HeavenKnight, who replied at P1r4t8r's comment. "SMOLDAR again, huh?"  
  
"No, Pyst Dude. Got too drunk; said he took the time to 'rearrange' the wiring. We'll need you guys' help; HengkyGun can't handle it alone," p1r4t8r answered with a slight amusement.  
  
"Lyingbastard's gonna be so sad, as well as Karpah. They're gonna miss all their late-night sitcoms." Then the two laughed.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
After crossing a previous intersection, they made their way to a bar that Aya knew much of; 'Howling Moon'. It was a pretty popular hangout, but why would...?  
  
The van made its way into the alley besides it, arriving at a pretty empty lot that was the back of the Bar. Nothing much here...  
  
"Okay guys, you can open the gate now. It's all clear," said HeavenKnight into the speaker, and a new voice; a female, responded. "Got that, HK, will do." Then the brick wall began...rising?   
  
The wall rose up, revealing a path that lead down. Following the path, the wall closing shut behind them, they arrived at an underground parking lot, complete with four cars. It was also pretty dark, as she figured the lighting wasn't activated. The whole group disembarked, Ryusei still carrying the sleeping Eve. "I'm sorry we don't have lighting; the wirings are pretty much busted again. Oh, and Miss Brea, with your permission I'd like to take the younger Brea here into your rooms. It would do no good to have her in the briefing room sleeping."  
  
"Sure, go ahead..." agreed Aya, nodding, and the boy made his way to a door, followed by a now-fuming Kurumi. Meanwhile, Barrakudas turned to Aya and HeavenKinght. "Well Matt, let's get this over with," he said, heading towards the same door the boy earlier entered. "If'd you'd follow us, Miss Brea," said HeavenKnight, following Barra's path. Aya did the same, all the time surprised at the fact that such a secret was hidden in such a popular place.  
  
They made their way past a wide hallway with several doors on both sides, seeing the boy Ryusei and Kurumi exit from one such - probably where they put Eve, she thought. Then they followed her, arriving at a place describable only as a control room yet with computers and such, a huge monitor mounted on the wall at the far end.  
  
Barrakudas turned to the girl walked towards them. ""So, what do we do now?" To which she replied "I don't know; Hengky said that it'd take some time to repair the wiring so D's off checking his progress. Hey, Ryu, Kuru, get your butts over to electrical! Hengky's getting tired of rewiring the system all by himself."  
  
"Sure, sis," answered Kurumi with a smile, dragging Ryusei along with him. Meanwhile, the girl offered Aya a seat at the huge table adorning the center of the room. "Care to sit down, Aya? If you want we can bring you some foor or drinks."  
  
Aya merely sat down, refusing her offer. "No thanks; I just want everything cleared up here. If it needs waiting, I can -"  
  
The lights suddenly turned on, acoompanied by everyone's sighs of reliefs. Then footsteps as well as conversations were audible from the hallway behind them. "It shouldn't have blown unless PD did it THAT bad - Well, next time lock up the damn wiring! - If we do, then we can't access it anymore -"  
  
Four people entered the room - two Aya already knew, the two others were unfamiliar. One of them looked chinese, as evident by his appearance, while the other was a young man of about fifteen years old.  
  
The young man smiled at Aya. "Pleasure to see you well, Miss Brea, now if you'll excuse us we'll introduce ourselves." Taking a small comm(unications) unit from his pocket, the boy shouted into it. "Okay guys, line up!"  
  
The command rang throughout the whole area, and pretty soon nine people lined up in front of them, minus the young man whom Aya assumed was their leader. "My name's DKB, but you can call me Larry. I'm the leader of this group, the 'Water Serpents'," started the young man. Then he pointed to the three people beginning the line-up. "You've already met two of them; Ryusei no Toushiro and Kurumi. The third one's HengkyGun. Their names are Gilbert, Nicole, and Chi-Fen respectively. They're our group's technological experts as well as computer hackers and crackers, but they can pretty much shoot hard and fast as well." The three smiled, then DKB point to a guy with black hair and something on his back Aya recognized as a Gunblade. "He's SMOLDAR, real name's Ariel. He can hit hard and fast, although the occasional party person in the group."  
  
The next one had long black hair, with a smirking expression on his face as he held a Western Customs M37 proudly. "This guy's Pyst Dude and his real name's -" Suddenly everyone coughed, PD sweatdropped and DKB smiled, while Aya looked confused. "You'd better not know. He's our gung-ho man, which can be oftentimes dangerous, and usually goes to parties with several friends. Both of them are expert bodybuilders, and they teach us about martial arts and other things." Then it lead to a blonde-haired guy with red highlights in his hair, casually holding an M4A1."HeavenKnight, or Matt. Great with any gun you can give him, but he prefers the M4A1. He can sneak in and out of anywhere, provided there's an exit or not. He's also pretty open-minded when it comes to things." The next guy had brown hair in a short cut, wielding a Steyr Aug in his hands. "He's p1r4t8r, but his name's Graham. As his codename suggests, he can hotwire in and out of computers and can duplicate anything. He's also our expert driver in the group. He prefers foreign weapons, but does excellent with normal ones." DKB then pointed to a muscular guy. "That's lyingbastard, aka Sean. He the one who pulls the legal strings according to our favor, should we need them." The next one was someone Aya met earlier as well. "This guy's Barrakudas, real name's Phil. He's our explosives and diffusing expert. Great with a PA3, but don't laugh at that." Then it lead to the last person; a female, holding a Beretta M92F in her right hand. "And this is Karpah, whose real name's Rebecca. She's the second in command of this bunch, does good with anything you want her to do. She can shoot well with handguns as well, making her an Ace with those types of weapons."  
  
"Now that I've met you guys, I want to know what's going on," said Aya, determined to know everything.  
  
"Well, Ryusei and the others can explain that. Ryu?"  
  
"Sure, boss." The young man stepped forward, then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"As we all know, there were bizarre incidents involving people mutated by artificial or natural mitochondrial tampering. Such creatures were labelled NMCs or ANMCs, and the cases they were involved in have been totally closed off to the public by the Government. Those experimental failures resulted from the wish to extend man's long life - from the limit of a hundred years, to how long they can make it last. But such abnormalities are the price to pay for. Now, Axlestar has gotten a hold of the results of the mithochondrion experimentations that were done, and due to their interest in it, have launched two projects; Project Eden Garden, and Project Genesis. Kurumi will explain the rest."  
  
"Thank you, Ryusei," said Kurumi as she stepped forward. "Project Eden Garden is the first stage of the corporation's goals. The name "Eden Garden' implies it all; where God built his creations and gathered them. So we're suspecting that it could be another 'Project Neo Ark', as what you have encountered in the Mojave Desert, miss Aya. But what puzzles us is the second-stage project; 'Project Genesis'. It doesn't have any details, no records, no upcoming plans about it, nothing. Just that every file associated with Project Eden Garden we've come up with had a link to the said Project."  
  
"Maybe it's a failed one," asked p1r4t8r, intrigued. But then Kurumi shook her head. "No, we don't think so, because it's the second-stage project. Nothing in the files we've seen suggest that Project Genesis was immediately implemented then failed."  
  
"It's possible it hasn't been implemented yet," said SMOLDAR, to which Ryusei agreed. "It hasn't been implemented at the moment, because Project Eden Garden is still incomplete. As far as we know, they're still searching for two vital catalyst to it; 'Adam' and 'Eve'."  
  
"'Eve'...could that be 'my' Eve?" asked Aya, certain that the earlier night's abduction of Eve linked to the Project. "It could be," responded HeavenKnight, "But until we get more details it's not sure."  
  
"Well, that's it," said DKB. "The reason we brought you here, Miss Aya, as well as your younger sister, is because they may be after your mitochondrias. And we don't want harm to come to you two, like what could've happened earlier. Well, everyone's dismissed."  
  
Aya nodded. "Thanks. And just call me 'Aya'. I've had enough with the 'Miss' talk." 


	3. CHAPTER TWO : DISASTER OF THE DESTINY

Hiearchy of Evolution  
a Parasite Eve II fanfic  
by Ryusei no Toushiro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Date: 25/04/2002  
Author's Notes: Chapter Two. Now more of the plot is revealed! More about the 'Adam and Eve' plot.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Parasite Eve 2 and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to SQUARE. I am merely borrowing them for this story. Thank you. Also, some terms might be related to Xenogears so please let me just borrow them. Just for this story, please?   
  
Also, most of the people represented here are those in the PEII Board in GameFAQs. I don't own them (duh!); I just have freedom to use their names in this story as much as I can. Kurumi's my own character.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO : CONSCIOUS. DISASTER OF THE DESTINY.  
  
Aya shook her head, not believing what was just happening right now. Right after the debriefing that the 'Water Serpents' had, Ryusei went to check up on the details...while DKB and the rest of the group went up to party. It was pretty convenient as well for that, since their hidden installation was directly under the bar - 'Howling Moon' - that they supervised themselves.  
  
The crowd was being worked up into a frenzy as Pyst Dude stepped up onto the stage, swinging his shirt in a drunken state of stupor. While Karpah and Kurumi had their eyes closed, the rest of the guys were laughing and partying as well, drinking the night away. Aya, sitting in one chair, smiled and drank down some vodka while laughing at the group's insanities. No wonder they concealed themselves perfectly; no one could expect such a mercenary group to be a ragtag group of party-happy people.  
  
This time HeavenKnight and Barrakudas joined Pyst Dude up the stage, singing and dancing like it was from a comedy show itself. P1r4t8r held his stomach tightly as he collapsed to the floor in laughter, while the two 'sisters' giggled at the situation and drank some more.  
  
Ah well. Whatever looks like it, it seems like they'll be partying the whole night.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"'Water Serpents' has done it again."  
"I agree. Their style of work is not too hard to figure from others'."  
"Damn them. They've ruined our plans."  
"Don't worry. 'Eve' is merely out of our hands, but other than that everything can be remedied."  
"'Can be remedied?' They just destroyed one of our own Keepers!"  
"We have several of them. Don't worry; it was expendable in the first place."  
"And we still have the Emperor Keeper."  
"Hmph. So, shall we get down to business?"  
"'Eve' has been sighted. 'Adam', however, stays hidden. We are not able to figure out at all where he is."  
"Only their children will be able to tell us that."  
"Shall we commence 'Phase Three' of the plan? 'Mahanon' cannot wait."  
"Release their children? In such a critical time? Do not be impatient."  
"Soon they will find out where their 'parents' are. Do not worry."  
"When is 'soon'? We need to commence the 'Genesis' now. Now is the right moment!"  
"If needed, 'Phase Three' can be activated immediately. Just say so."  
"But..."  
"Yes. Now is not the time to be impatient. But, now is also the time to work. We have no choice."  
  
Laughter suddenly echoed throughout the whole dark room...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Eve finally woke up, looking around where she had just been sleeping. The room was pretty well-kept and comfortable, with a TV, a refrigerator complete with food and drinks, two beds, and a bathroom connected to the room by a door to the side. Leaving the room, she arrived at a wide hallway with several doors. Seeing that one of them was open and illuminated, she decided to check it out.  
  
Upon entering the room, she was immediately surprised as a blackhaired boy pointed a Desert Eagle at her. Eve froze for a moment, then the boy recognized who it was and put it down, turning around to face the computer he was working on. "I'm Ryusei. Call me Gil if you want," he said abruptly, his own way of introducing himself as he placed his magnum near the computer.  
  
"Ummm...I'm..." Eve started, introducing herself, but she was cut off. "Eve, I know. Your sister told us that," Ryusei continued, his fingers typing nonstop.  
  
"Where's Aya?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Up there, in the Bar partying with the others."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to know that he was the only one who remained. "I just...don't know. I don't see myself as a sort of a party person."  
  
"Oh, come on. If you have that many friends then you must at least hangout with them," Eve said with a smile as she remembered Aya's 'companions' back then in her apartment. "That reminds me...what are we doing here?"  
  
"To prevent you and your sister's possible abduction, we decided to hide you two here. Your sister, of course, agreed to it," Ryusei said, turning around to face her as he pulled down his glasses to look at her. "Since it's all about your protection."  
  
"Mine?" asked Eve.  
  
"Yeah. The whole Axlestar's after you for the Project Eden Garden; best you stay on your guard. Ask your sister about that tomorrow."  
  
"Oh...okay. Thanks for the help. By the way, how do we get up there?" she asked again, a smile creeping up her face.  
  
"You take the third door from the right. It's an elevator. Once up, go straight the hall and enter the door; that's the bar itself. Have fun," the boy said, returning to his work.  
  
Eve left the room, heading off to the said doorway. Dragging a complaining Ryusei along with her.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Hey Ryu! Glad to see you've joined the party!" said lyingbastard as he and HengkyGun approached Eve and Ryusei's table, holding their own drinks as they sat besides his companion. Eve was looking around, smiling at the scenery of people partying the whole night while Ryusei just stared at his bottle of Budweiser, turning it around his hands. "Hmmm...well, apparently someone just dragged me up here for no good reason," he said in a tone that had no emotion, looking at Eve.  
  
"Oh..." said HengkyGun with a smile. Then he rose up and left them, partying with the others. Kurumi then approached them, snuggling against Ryusei due to her drunken stupor with a huge smile in her face. Then, seeing Eve who was looking at her in a peculiar fashion turned Kurumi's face into the color of crayon red, instantly asking Ryusei what was she doing here as she pointed at Eve.  
  
"Nothing. She's just here to party, or so she said," answered the boy calmly as he turned to look at Eve as well. The blonde girl began to rise up and leave her seat, moving towards the table where her sister sat. "Ummm...I'd rather sit here where my sister is. Bye Ryusei!" she said, smiling, then left.  
  
DKB took her place, along with Karpah and p1r4t8r. All of them had goofy grins decorating their faces...maybe from the vodka in their hands?  
  
"Too much drinking, guys. You've had too much drinking," said Ryusei as DKB and the others approached him, sitting down on the table that he sat on. Personally, he always feared the possible insanities that DKB and the others were capable of should they be REALLY drunk. "Look, there's Pyst Dude and the others," pointed out the boy. "Why not go with them? You guys can go wild and party. Not here. Go away. Shoo," he said, making waving motions with his hand.  
  
"Aww, come on, lover boy, missing her already?" said DKB. "Look, she's just over there in the other table, why not go there?" he reiterated again, pointing to the table where Eve and Aya sat.  
  
"Shaddap D, leave us alone," said the usually-calm Kurumi, hugging the now-surprised boy - bewildered was more like it. "Well, Kurumi, you better make sure you have a grip on Ryusei, else he might just let go and go after that blonde chick. Besides, she's sixteen and Ryu's...what, sixteen as well?"  
  
"Seventeen," reiterated the now-fuming girl, totally red with jealousy. Her grip around the young man was so tight that he began to turn blue, coughing at the same time. The whole group laughed. "Well, see ya later guys!" said p1r4t8r, as the three went of to join Pyst Dude, Kurumi joining Karpah.  
  
Eve looked around the whole bar, amused at the sight of DKB and his friends making fun of either each other or themselves. She was interested in joining the party as well, but her shy nature prevented her from doing so. However, she noted that Ryusei again sat alone in his own table and she wondered if she should keep him company; then their gazes met and they immediately turned away, Eve blushing a light shade of pink. Ryusei, on his part, just shrugged and drank some more of his beer, not feeling the enraged Kurumi's jealousy a few meters behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurumi," said Karpah, smiling. "He doesn't know a thing about women. He's all yours for now."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ryusei woke up, his head hurting. "Maybe too much drinking..." Making his way to the bathroom door, he tried to open it but found that the doorknob was locked. Then remembered the fact that he and Kurumi shared the same room.  
  
"Ryusei! What are you doing?" asked Kurumi, thinking that Ryusei was trying to make his way in while she was taking her shower, to which he replied "Sorry. Just forgot that we shared the same room."  
  
Sitting down on his bed, Ryusei thought hard about the 'Adam and Eve' relationship to the Projects 'Eden Garden' and 'Genesis'..."What does it all have to do with -"  
  
A sudden flashback of memories - "Come on, kid. One step, then another; you can do it. - Don't rush it! He can't remember it all the way things are now - Don't worry. He can be good for us, with his background and all -"  
  
"It's all yours now, Ryusei," said Kurumi, interrupting Ryusei's thinking. Shaking his head as he forced all his thoughts away, he nodded then made his way to the bathroom with his towel as Kurumi stepped aside, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"What the hell was that all about...?" wondered the boy as he took his shower.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"The Anima and Animus alignment is complete. They are in the perfect age."  
"Perfect age? We don't even know where they are now; how do you know their age?"  
"According to the records that we have here, 'He' is seventeen and 'She' is sixteen."  
"That long?"  
"Exactly. Their mitochondrial energy patterns, although distinct to be detected by us, will be easily found by their 'children'."  
"'Phase Three' has been initialized, I see."  
"Exactly. The time is now. 'Mahanon' is near completion. Their 'children' are 'reborn'. And so should they."  
"Should we deploy the children?"  
"Make sure to have the 'Keepers' watch over them. We cannot have the 'children' fooling around now; time is too precious."  
"Well said. So, a little 'test run' to see how the 'children' will perform shall be necessary."  
"Deploy it somewhere where 'Eve''s mitochondrial pattern was last found. Their 'children' will pick up the scent."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Pretty soon, everyone in the 'Den' began to rush to the dining hall, unable to resist their grumbling stomachs. Breakfast was now officially served, ranging from bacon to eggs to sausages...  
  
Then, it lead to the usual target pratice in the shooting range, ten people plus Aya trying to outmark each other in accuracy. When suddenly -  
  
The alarm sounded. Aya suddenly turned to ask to DKB, "What's going on?"   
  
"An alarm call. Usually when we're summoned to do a job," answered DKB, then he and Karpah headed to the control room while the others followed as well, including their two guests. Upon entering the room, everyone sat down around the huge table in the center as the monitor sprang to life, showing someone's face Aya recognized as the Chief of Police.   
  
"Water Serpents, you've been tasked to do a job. Some freaky creatures just emerged in Sunbay Apartments, slaughtered our whole SWAT team, and killed all the civilians. We're not sure, but if there's anybody left in that building, please save 'em." After the transmission, DKB stood up.   
  
"Well, Water Serpents, we got our job to do. Let's go," he addressed them, and suddenly everyone left to gather their weapons and equipment.  
  
"How about us?" asked Aya.   
  
"Don't worry. Some of us will stay behind so no need to fret. I'll have SMOLDAR, HeavenKnight and Barrakudas stay behind here. The rest will be with me."  
  
"Sunbay Apartments...that's were we were staying," said Eve. "Could...could there be a connection?"  
  
"Maybe," said Karpah, cocking her Beretta M92F. "All we know's we got a job to do." 


	4. CHAPTER THREE : SIGNS OF THE APOCALYPSE

Hiearchy of Evolution  
a Parasite Eve II fanfic  
by Ryusei no Toushiro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Date: 25/04/2002  
Author's Notes: Chapter Three. 'Adam''s powers awaken! The Dark Angel rises up from the grave. Kakkoi! And, early immediate warning: the later part might be considered hentai! But it's not in the act so I guess it's still safe...  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Parasite Eve 2 and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to SQUARE. I am merely borrowing them for this story. Thank you. Also, some terms might be related to Xenogears so please let me just borrow them. Just for this story, please?   
  
Also, most of the people represented here are those in the PEII Board in GameFAQs. I don't own them (duh!); I just have freedom to use their names in this story as much as I can. Kurumi's my own character.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE : DEATHWINGS. THE SIGNS OF THE APOCALYPSE.  
  
"'Eve' will soon awaken. 'Adam' will awaken as well."  
"The Angel of Death, and the Angel of Life. What contradiction."  
"Yet, if those two were to 'unite'...God's children would be 'reborn'."  
"Into the ideal 'children''? Or into the ideal 'children' that 'Adam and Eve' has always wanted?"  
"We would only find out if 'they' are to 'unite'."  
"It is inevitable. 'They' will feel it in themselves. It is undeniable."  
"Heh. Resign to your fates."  
"...Has the Emperor been deployed?"  
"Certainly. 'They' will be found for sure."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ryusei shook his head, unable to get the buzzing sensation out of his mind. Earlier he had been plagued by it, following him from the morning up to now. But it wasn't this intense. Not this strong, not now.  
  
The other 'Water Serpents' sat calmly in the van, checking all their weapons and equipments. It was a pretty usual routine for them, having undergone several missions already, to check that their equipments were in tip-top shape.  
  
Kurumi approached Ryusei, holding an AK-47 with her right hand. "What's wrong, Ryusei?" she asked, noting the boy's discomfort. Seeing her gaze, Ryusei shook his head and tried hard to smile. "No, nothing wrong; just dizzy."  
  
"Maybe from the booze drinking last night?" asked Pyst Dude who was right besides him. Ryusei nodded, wishing not to bother his companions about it. "...Yeah. Probably."  
  
As the van reached the corner, they pulled over into Sunbay Apartments. Driving through the police blockade, they reached a suitable, open area then drifted into a stop in front of the building. The door slid open, then all members emerged with guns ready, awaiting DKB's words.  
  
"Well, we move by groups. Ryusei and Kurumi, lyingbastard and HengkyGun, me and Karpah, and Pyst Dude and p1r4t8r. You all go on your separate ways. Remember that the first priority is to look for civilians, the second is to eliminate any and all threats. After that, regroup in the lobby. Understood?"  
  
"Yes!" was the reply that came from everyone. Then the marched into the building's lobby...  
  
And was greeted by the sight of death. Several SWAT members and police, all brutally killed on the spot...possibly the whole team that first entered in here. The smell of gunpowder and blood was present and pretty strong as well, immediately bothering everyone.  
  
"Wow...several of these guys immediately dead," said Pyst Dude, poking a corpse with his Steyr Aug. "They didn't even have a chance to retaliate."  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Karpah, curious and disturbed at the thought.  
  
"Take their guns. Check the magazines." said PD. You'll see what I mean.  
  
HengkyGun took one of the scattered weapons; also an M4A1 Rifle. Then he released the clip and turned to check the amount of bullets in it..."Damn. It's still full. Only about four bullets expended."  
  
The others reported the same. "Only four to seven rounds used up before the whole team got slaughtered...not a pretty picture," said DKB, making sure his grip on his M1A Thompson Rifle was pretty accessible.  
  
"Whatever," answered Ryusei as he held his ITI Desert Eagle, kneeling down to check another corpse. Strangely enough, this one had several bite marks...human bite marks, to be exact. "According to these teeth marks -"  
  
"Don't worry, pal, you'll be alright - Where'd you find him? - Around. - Around? - Yeah. I found him in a containment tube where -" Another sudden flashback, this time filling Ryusei's head with disturbing images. 'It can't happen now,' he thought. 'Not at work...what the hell do they all mean?'  
  
Suddenly a figure from the darkness hissed at them, its red eyes glowing. Everyone turned to look at it as it left the shadows, revealing its gruesome appearance. It was almost a human figure, but with the lower torso twisted around to the back so that the legs were facing back. Its arms were also quite muscular and furry, with several bulges of muscle visible beneath the heavy hair. Its chest pulsated, revealing its fleshy interior as well as its beating red heart hidden beneath. Its head was disgusting, with the nose gone and its eyes bloodshot, its cheeks sunk deep. As it opened its mouth to hiss at them, it bared its sharp toothy maw, bloody crimson in color. Then it lunged with blinding speed at Ryusei before the others had a time to draw their weapons.  
  
"Ryusei!" shouted Kurumi, trying to reach him in time, her AK-47 now pointed at the oncoming danger. The boy, however, knelt there as if frozen in place, eyes empty...  
  
Eyes empty? Maybe they should have taken a closer look. The black, empty eyes of Ryusei suddenly changed into bright silver...  
  
A small, feeble yet noticeable thing was present as well. A dark, glowing bat wing on the right side of Ryusei's back, sprouting. It was as huge as one would think angel's wings were, but this one was only a single wing. A dark, bat wing as well.  
  
As the creature rammed against a seemingly invisible wall. It impacted against an invisible barrier between it and Ryusei, and suddenly a circular blue sphere revealed itself as the boy slowly stood up. Then he stood still as if waiting for the creature to get up. Once it recovered, the creature hissed at Ryusei then attempted another charge.  
  
But this time the boy was quicker. As the creature charged at him again, he immediately drew his magnum before anyone could see and aimed it at the creature's head, then fired a shot. A shot that was pulsing with energy, evident by the energy path of the bullet from the barrel. As it struck the creature's head, it exploded, bone fragments and blood scattered all over its slowly dying body.  
  
His eyes returning to normal, the wing vanishing slowly, Ryusei looked around, surprised at what happened, while the others merely stared at him with bewildered expressions on their faces. Then, shaking his head, he went into the cafeteria while Kurumi followed behind. The others finally got it, scattering according to their groups.  
  
Not seeing the shadow of another figure sneak away after having seen them.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"DAMMIT!" Ryusei cursed loudly, kicking several chairs and tables. Kurumi stayed by the door, too afraid to approach the once-silent boy. He, however, paid no heed to her, continuing to smash tables and chairs like it was nobody's business.  
  
"Ryusei...?" Kurumi timidly asked, trying to reach out to him.  
  
"What...the hell...is wrong with me?!" Ryusei flared out in anger, punching the wall with each of his statements. Due to the force of the impact his hand and knuckles were immediately bloody, but as his eyes changed once more into a shade of silver, his hands began to heal. All by themselves.  
  
He collapsed against the wall, arms around his knees. At this point Kurumi approached him, holding him in her arms, trying desperately to reach out and comfort him. "Don't worry, Ryusei...don't worry...I'm here for you...we all are..."  
  
"What the hell...am I?" whispered Ryusei. Then Kurumi silenced him with her own lips.  
  
"Shhh...don't think about that now...let's just get the job done, then talk about it later," she said reassuringly after breaking the kiss.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"What do you think about Ryusei now?" asked Pyst Dude to p1r4t8r, who was busy returning fire against some ANMCs. "Huh? Wha?" asked p1r4t8r, taking shelter against the wall before coming out to open fire again.  
  
"Huh? Nothing...forget it. It's not everyday some guy turns into a superpowered thing..." said PD before he fired on the oncoming ANMCs as well.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Well DKB, what about that kid now?" asked Karpah, kicking an ANMC's dead body. DKB knelt down on the floor, checking an earlier-killed ANMC corpse. "Hmm...well, I guess we've been expecting it."  
  
"Yeah. Since we found out that 'Adam' was what Sir Garland recovered back then..." answered Karpah.  
  
"I guess. But he's been stable for four years now...why lose it this time?"  
  
"...Maybe it's Eve."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Eve shook her head as she felt something, disturbing. A sort of a buzzing sensation in her head...it wasn't coming from anything around her, but rather from inside her, feeling something familiar...  
  
Then the feeling grew. Her body felt...hot. As if she was burning in hell with nothing on. As if her own body felt like a flame itself.  
  
The burning sensation grew stronger. The blonde teenager tried to regain her composure but it wouldn't stop; instead it grew stronger and stronger. Up to the point where she would be screaming in agony over the pain... when suddenly, it stopped. Breathing heavily, she tried to calm herself down as he suddenly felt tired, her body sweating like mad.  
  
"Eve? What's wrong?" asked her older sister, Aya, who was right besides her. Holding nothing back, she approached her older sister and snuggled against her on the bed, curled into a fetal position as Aya held her close to her chest.  
  
"I...don't know. Aya, I'm...kinda scared..."  
  
Feeling the nightmares of the past haunting her once more...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"The mental responses we have received were positive. 'Adam' has responded to the call."  
"Now he is active."  
"'Eve' has responded as well, although we do not know exactly where."  
"Do not worry. Upon analysis of the data that we will recover, it will soon be easy finding her."  
"'Her children' will have no hard task of doing so."  
"From 'Adam''s current mind state, it is possible that he has already met 'Eve'."  
"Although he does not know. But 'He knows' it."  
"Quite so."  
"Interesting that a member of the 'Water Serpents' is also 'Adam'. Hmm."  
"Shall we test his abilities?"  
"How? You have already seen earlier. 'His child' was destroyed rather easily. Nothing will be his match."  
"Hmph. 'Adam' is but a mere child in development, as you have seen from his body. But..."  
"But...?"  
"The Emperor might prove a worthy opponent for 'Him'."  
"Ah. A test."  
"To see how he has improved these past years."  
"Tsk. Such a waste. Such an unlimited power in such an ignorant boy..."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
The whole group reunited in the lobby, this time all eyes on the boy they suddenly found someone else. DKB, however, tried to break the silence. "Well, we've disposed of all the creatures we've seen, and no civilians found. Let's go back and report this to the Chief -"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," said a deep voice in a menacing way, and all of the 'Water Serpents' turned to look behind them. Seeing another 'GOLEM'-like creature standing in front of them. But this one was more...prepared. He had silver, tougher armor plating all over his body, armed not with energy blades but with a huge modified Gunblade and a rocket launcher as well that was latched onto its back. It also had two machetes sheathed and strapped around its legs.  
  
"What in the hell are you? Who the hell are you for that matter?" asked lyingbastard, his M249 trained on the sudden intruder. And everybody else's weapons for that matter. But the person...or creature merely laughed. "Ha. Weapons won't do anything to me, not with this impenetrable armor. And besides, I only seek one from you as per orders of my master." And with that he pointed his sword at Ryusei.  
  
"No! You're not taking him away! Not from us, not from me!" said Kurumi as she stepped in front of Ryusei, arms spread. "You'll have to pass through my dead body!"  
  
"Easily remedied," said the Emperor as he activated his Gunblade. But then Ryusei placed his hand on Kurumi's shoulder. Moved her aside, his eyes now silver with a tint of darkness in them. "The hell you will. You want me, come get me."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Outside, the police held the barricade, certain that something would happen sooner or later. Just that what happened next was what they expected to happen.  
  
The front wall of the WHOLE building exploded into mere dustclouds of bricks and smoke as two figures leapt away from the scene. One was a darkhaired boy with a lone dark wing on his back, firing several energy blasts from his palm (Imagine, if you will, Grahf's Super Guided Shot in Xenogears) at the silver-armored stranger. The other merely had his arms in front of him, a strange form of protection against the boy's energy blasts.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Eve couldn't help it anymore. There was something growing in her...something strong that she couldn't ignore now. A feeling...?  
  
It was definitely a feeling. Wanting. Longing. To love.  
  
It was beginning to burn stronger and stronger in her. Her body was unable to withstand it. It was as if she was being burned slowly, each nerve in her body longing for something...  
  
Once 'he' arrives, she has no choice but...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ryusei, now with a twisted expression of hate and anger on his face, stood his ground as he fired energy blasts one after the other at the 'Emperor Keeper', his dark wing spread wide open. The Emperor had no choice but to guard himself with his arms, a useless form of self-defense as more and more of his armor disintegrated under the blasts of beam-shaped mitochondria plasma energy.  
  
The 'Water Serpents' stood their ground, shocked at the unfolding scene before them. Who ever expected that a silent boy was such a person with so much mitochondria power...? All that they could do now was protect themselves against the dustclouds as they watched the one-sided duel.  
  
The boy continued to fire more until he stopped, his arms returning to his sides. The scene froze for a moment, then the Emperor suddenly rushed at Ryusei with his Gunblade on, having practically no armor left except for his jumpsuit and his face mask.  
  
Then the boy outsmarted him again. Immediately drawing his ITI Desert Eagle, he fired energy shots one after the other at the Keeper until all seven rounds were depleted, the gun making an empty "clack" sound as Ryusei continued pulling the trigger.  
  
Fired all shots at the Keeper's facemask. The Emperor staggered back for a moment, holding the bloody remains of his mask. A part of his face was exposed, open for Ryusei to see...  
  
"Come on, kid. One step, then another - You can do it." The person helping him walk in his memory...  
  
The Keeper gathered his senses, then rushed at Ryusei with his Gunblade. Immediately he swung it down on the boy, but it struck the same invisible defensive sphere that the ANMC struck against earlier; the Gunblade shattering almost immediately. Then the Keeper saw him gather energy in his right hand, and Ryusei immediately shot it at him. Engulfing them both in a wide blue explosion of energy.  
  
"You stupid..." breathed the Emperor deeply, blood trickling down his wounds as well as his face. "I'll be back, 'Adam'. Wait for me." After saying those words the Emperor ran off then leapt away, disappearing from view.  
  
DKB and the others merely looked at the boy, afraid of what could happen next. The boy merely stood there, eyes wide open as if in shock, his dark wing closing up and slowly vanishing again. Yet his eyes remained silver.  
  
Kurumi began to slowly approach Ryusei, followed by the others. Then the boy collapsed.  
  
"It can't be..." whispered DKB to himself, not believing what just happened. "Just 4 years ago...not this fast..."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ryusei looked around the darkness, unsure of what was going to happen next. But, at least he was sure that he was himself now...  
  
"Yourself? For now, yes," said somebody from the shadows, and the boy turned around. To see himself.  
  
Well, if he had a pair of bat wings and silver eyes, he'd be exactly identical to him. "Who are you?" Ryusei asked, slowly standing up.  
  
"I'm you. This is your mind." said the person. "Call me 'Adam'."  
  
"You are me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are merely an identity born from me during the lapse...some years ago. So right now, you should be one with me..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But," Adam said through clenched teeth, "You stick with your friends. You reassure yourself that you exist through them. So until I can seal them off, You control this body. But not me, not now."  
  
"What the hell...I'm Ryusei. My name's Gilbert. I belong in this body! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Ryusei screamed aloud, his uncertainties emerging...  
  
"Are you sure? Then try to remember. What were you...4 years ago? Parents? Friends? Your school, your home, the place where you lived? Care to tell me...?" 'Adam' said, mockingly.  
  
"I...I..." Ryusei started, clutching at his head tightly, trying to remember. "W...Why can't I remember!!!?"  
  
"Just as I thought. You should not exist. But through the unexpected events four years ago...you do, as a part of me. Always there, drawing a part of my skill, my power, my identity...rewriting some of it for you. How greedy."  
  
"I...I..." Ryusei said, trying hard to remember more than four years ago.   
  
"...Fine. Be that way. Now that I've opened up your 'Persona', I'm the one in control. 'Eve' awaits me."  
  
As 'Adam' walked off into the shadows, he took one last look at the boy's trembling figure. Then he continued into the darkness...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Kurumi took a long look at Ryusei's strapped figure on the bed. After he had passed out, the whole group returned back to the 'Den', bringing Ryusei along with them. Then, almost unanimously, they voted to confine him in the infirmary room as long as he remained unconscious. Each and everyone hated themselves for it, but, as they told themselves logically, it was the only way they can protect 'Eve' as well as themselves.  
  
"'Adam' has been discovered. So logically they would go after 'Eve' as well," said DKB as he looked at Ryusei's unconscious form, pity in his eyes. "We have no choice. This is the only way we can prevent Projects 'Genesis' and 'Eden Garden'."  
  
"It's unavoidable now," said Barrakudas. "They have the two pieces found."  
  
"We have no choice. That's the way it goes," said Karpah, wishing that Ryusei'd forgive her and everyone else.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Night fell.  
  
The infirmary door was open.  
  
Eve slowly approached Ryusei's unconscious figure, her hands on his face. So handsome, yet somehow so cold...  
  
Slowly she bent her head down, meeting Ryusei's lips with hers. For a long while she kept it that way, kissing him with such pent-up passion...  
  
Then Ryusei's body moved. His eyes opening, his silver eyes gleaming against the moonlight...  
  
Eve smiled, then continued to kiss him as his arms entwined her, moving to accompany Ryusei in the bed as well...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"You've failed, child," said 'Adam' at Ryusei, who remained sitting in the corner. "Your body will now be mine."  
  
"...keep it that way..." said Ryusei faintly, his image slowly vanishing. Then Eve appeared between them, slowly approaching the boy. "Oh, come on Ryusei. Don't be like that...it was you that I fell in love with...not because it's suppossed to be that way..." she answered, blushing deeply.  
  
Ryusei kept his head buried. "...sure....thanks anyways..."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Pretty soon, everyone in the morning had a very shocking surprise for them... 


	5. CHAPTER FOUR : SADNESS AT THE MOMENT OF ...

Hiearchy of Evolution  
a Parasite Eve II fanfic  
by Ryusei no Toushiro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Date: 26/04/2002  
Author's Notes: Chapter Four. I didn't expect it to be this fast! 'Adam; and 'Eve' have now been detected; now that their children know where they are, what does the Water Serpents do? AND WHY THE HECK HASN'T AYA SEEN ANY ACTION YET?! What happens to Ryusei as well, who is losing control over himself? What is he really, and who is he?  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Parasite Eve 2 and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to SQUARE. I am merely borrowing them for this story. Thank you. Also, some terms might be related to Xenogears so please let me just borrow them. Just for this story, please?   
  
Also, most of the people represented here are those in the PEII Board in GameFAQs. I don't own them (duh!); I just have freedom to use their names in this story as much as I can. Kurumi's my own character. As well as Kamui, who's just going to be introduced here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE : FORGOTTEN MEMOIRS. SADNESS AT THE MOMENT OF FOREVER.  
  
P1r4t8r and HengkyGun stared at the sleeping, intertwined (yet clothed! Eve just sneaked in) figures of the two, dumbfounded. Turned to glare at SMOLDAR, who was equally dumbfounded as well. "Well, we know who went sleeping on the job last night. You were suppossed to guard the room, SMOLDAR!" scolded HengkyGun.  
  
SMOLDAR scratched his head. "What the heck was I suppossed to do? It was late, I didn't expect anybody to come in and sleep with the guy!"  
  
"Well, anyways, we tested the two and it shows that they haven't done anything last night," said P1r4t8r. "Better we hide this before Kurumi or Aya sees -"  
  
A loud scream suddenly interrupted the three's actions as they winced, knowing who it was. "Well, there goes that idea," said p1r4t8r with a little touch of humor. "I forgot that I had to take a bath, like, right now?"  
  
"You haven't taken a bath yet?" asked SMOLDAR sarcastically, where p1r4t8r retorted with an elbowing to the guts.  
  
Kurumi looked shocked at seeing Eve and Ryusei lying down together, their arms around each other. Eve's face rested against the older boy's chest, both of them with smiles that showed their happiness. Her face turning red, she looked at HengkyGun and the others. "Did...did they..."  
  
HengkyGun shook his head. "Nope, they didn't. They just slept together like that."  
  
Unfortunately for them, Kurumi's scream drew the attention of people; basically all of them. Aya had the same expression of shock that Kurumi had earlier, while DKB and the others sported faces that showed disbelief. "What...the...hell..." was all that Aya could blurt out at the moment.  
  
'Again, I reiterate. Shocking sight, yes, but absolutely nothing happened between the two. We've tested them, and all they've done is just some salivary transferrations through an oral -"  
  
"Wha?" said Aya, cutting off HengkyGun. "I was just about to get to that. They've just been smoochy-woochy," said Hengky with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Ryusei's body stirred, alerting everyone as they all brought out their weapons except Kurumi, Aya and Karpah. Afraid of what would happen next...  
  
"Apparantly, you're all afraid of me just sitting up," he said as he turned to them with a low smile...his silver eyes looking carefully at them. Sitting up, disentangling his arms from Eve, he smiled and stood up, this time two bat wings appearing. "Ahh, I just love it when I have my sleep. Perks me all up."  
  
"What the...Ryusei? What are you talking about?" asked DKB, bewildered at the strange and sudden turn of events.  
  
"Heh," he said with contempt as his silver eyes flashed dangerously. "Him? That 'parasite'? He's gone. Or at least will be gone."  
  
"What do you mean gone? What are you saying? Tell me!" insisted Kurumi as she clutched on to Ryusei's shirt.  
  
"Hmmmph. He didn't tell me he had a lover. But if you insist; he's disappearing. Or, should I say, his personality's doubting itself. Finding no proof that 'Ryusei' actually exists within this body, he continues to torment himself by searching for a reason. That will be his own demise," said Ryusei.  
  
"It can't be about....four years ago..." whispered Karpah to herself, now sure that the events in the past were directly linked to this...  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Hey, Sir Garland, what have you got there?" asked a young Karpah to a tall male with red hair, carrying an unconscious boy who was at least thirteen years old. The red hair wore a red shirt and blue pants while the boy mere wore a plain white shirt and denim pants.  
  
"A test subject. From Axlestar's Cellular Research Division," replied the tall man as he laid the boy to rest against the wall. "I expected the worst, but not this."  
  
"So you mean they're creating their own experimental subjects?" asked a young DKB, carefully looking at thhe boy. "Not really," answered Sir Garland back. "They abducted this kid from somewhere, I don't know, and experimented on him with whatever things I don't know as well. I tried pulling up police and official records, but it looks like this kid's been wiped off the map; nothing exists about him."  
  
"Poor kid," said Karpah, taking a good look at the young boy. Then the older man got an idea. "We're forming the 'Water Serpents', right? Why not train this kid to be one of us?"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't know; the kid may not adopt to it." DKB was unsure about the idea, but Sir Garland insisted. "Don't worry. The kid's in a catatonic and comatose state. It'd take a long time for him to recover. But from what I've seen on his report, he's physically able. Although about the mental part...the only thing I know is that his memory's been altered somewhat. Something about 'making it suitable'."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"So...his memory's been altered to fit 'Adam', who'd soon come into the picture four years later..." whispered Karpah to herself.  
  
Kurumi shook her head, sobbing. "Oh no...that can't be...that can't. Not Ryusei, not him..."  
  
"Hmph. Cry all you want, woman. At least he'll feel better knowing that at least somebody mourned his passage. But for now," he said, spreading his black wings, "All I want is to be left alone. With 'her'," he said, pointing to the sleeping, smiling Eve.  
  
Suddenly, Aya began to feel an energy of malice gathering around the boy, whose face had a sadistic smile etched on it. "Let me ask you this," he started as a black aura began to gather around him. "Do you know the Angel of Death?"  
  
Aya felt it in her mind, and suddenly she casted an energy barrier around her and DKB's allies. Just at the same time, the boy fired dark beams of energy at them, dissipated by the shield that Aya created through her mitochondrial powers.  
  
"Not bad," said Ryusei, the energy gathered around his hands dissipating. "Hahah. Well, you've shown that you can nulify any attack I do... so I give you back the boy. But be warned, it's not going to be happy."  
  
With that, Ryusei's eyes suddenly went blank, his bat wings and his aura dissipating. His eyes returned to their usual black color, the boy collapsing not too softly onto the stone floor below.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Ryusei shook his head, trying hard to remember the past. 4 years ago...  
  
Unknown images flashed into his head. Him floating inside a containment tank, one used for scientific experiments. His training to be a 'Water Serpent', supervised by DKB, Karpah, and...who was the last person?  
  
"Why can't I remember...why can't I confirm...my identity..." Ryusei said silently, his image turning even more transparent. Weakening, in fact.  
  
'Adam' approached him, a sarcastic expression of sympathy on his face. "Why don't you save us all the trouble and...just give up? it would be so easy that way for me to take over completely."  
  
The boy turned his head to look at him, no emotion present on his face. "Why didn't you just stay in control then..."  
  
"No fun," replied 'Adam', shrugging. "Your friends were able to resist my attacks. If I can't eliminate them, I can't be in full control."  
  
"...You have enough strength...you eliminated the earlier enemy..." the boy pointed out.  
  
"Heh. Well, I did, because you and I were on the same goal. But once we're separated...I only have half of my total power. You're hogging the rest of it, remember."  
  
"...............whatever...." replied Ryusei, burying his face to his knees again.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Kurumi looked at the sleeping figure of Ryusei, concern in her eyes. This time the boy's face was twisted in an expression of pain, as if suffering from an endless barrage of nightmares. Holding his hand with hers, tightly squeezing it, Kurumi sighed as she leaned her head on his sleeping chest. Tear streaks visible, even in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Want to know why I joined "Water Serpents', Ryusei?" she turned her head to ask the unconscious boy with a smile, tears welling up along the edges of her eyes. "It wasn't much. I was abandoned by a very close friend for a long time. No matter how much I looked hard for him, he never showed up nor did I find any trace of him. Every night, I'd pray for him to return to me, hoping to have our friendship back.  
  
"I didn't know why I was so attached to someone like that. Maybe its because we were a bunch of street orphans, that we depended on each other, and that he seemed to always watch over me. Sometimes I even wondered if it was due to love...  
  
"After two years of searching, I found him. Finally, after a long time, could you believe it? I was pretty much ecstatic at this point..." Kurumi's voice was on the verge of breaking off into tears now. "After that long a time, after all my hardships, it finally paid off. Then, as I joined the group that he was him, hoping for him to recognize me and to know why he left, he stared at me. Blankly."  
  
At this point Kurumi began to sob, not bothering to hold back. "I called out his name, and he looked at me blankly, with no recognition whatsoever. I tried several times to reach out to him, to wish for him to call out my name, for him to remember me and the past that we had...all to no avail. He would always think that I'm nothing but a companion to him, an ally, a helper. Not a friend. Then I would think to myself...was it worth it? It always made me cry at night, but when I knew that we were sharing a room I tried to keep it all inside me...but somehow I'd fail time and again..."  
  
She immediately hugged Ryusei close to her, holding his head close to her chest, arms around him tightly. Her tears were held back no longer, and she began to sob, the blue droplets streaming slowly down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Ryusei, I really do...I just love you so much that I can't see you like this, it always tears me up inside, seeing the person I love most suffering all on his own with me unable to help him...oh Ryusei, I do so love you..."  
  
She held back no longer. Her tears continued to flow, her silent sobs unheard by all except the night sky.  
  
Holding the one she loved so much against her, wishing that the cold, inanimate body of Ryusei was just as warm as the living, breathing one... 


End file.
